Elysium
='Elysium'= Preamble We, the sovereign nations of Elysium, do hereby band together in the enduring spirit of honor and friendship to draft this Charter, which shall serve to establish and preserve internal justice, domestic tranquility, common defense; and provide for our liberty and sovereignty within the world. Article I: The Cabinet & Alliance Officials Section 1: Government Structure The government of Elysium shall be headed by a Consul, Magister Equitum, and Cabinet consisting of Magister Militum, Praetor Augur, Praetor Urbanus, Haruspex, and Quaestor Maximus. Section 2: The Consul (Pontifex Maximus) Elysium is represented by the Consul, who is both the Head of State and the Head of government. The Consul selects the Magister Equitum and the Cabinet. The Consul is the Head of State, and as such is responsible for overseeing all government actions and is charged with representing the interests of the alliance upon the world stage. The Consul shall make any executive decision not specified in the Charter. The Consul is also head of government and is charged with selecting the Cabinet members from among the eligible member nations. The Magister Equitum and the Cabinet are subject to a confirmation hearing conducted by the eligible voting membership conducted one calendar month after the candidate enters office. A 2/3 negative vote is required to remove the Candidate from the appointed position. Confirmation hearings will be conducted once every two calendar months from that point forward. The process to remove the Consul requires 10% of the current alliance membership to petition for a vote of no confidence. If this number is reached, the Praetor Urbanus will then set up a vote among the eligible voting member nations. A majority of 2/3 of voting members is required to remove the Consul from office. Section 3: The Magister Equitum The Magister Equitum is responsible for monitoring and directing the Cabinet to meet the objectives and policies outlined by the Consul. In the prolonged absence of the Consul, the Magister Equitum is authorized to make any and all executive decisions outlined by the duties of the Consul. In the event the Consulate becomes vacant, the Magister Equitum shall ascend to the position of Consul. Section 4: The Cabinet The Praetor Augur acts as chief diplomat for Elysium. The Praetor Augur shall be responsible for deploying and coordinating ambassadors to other alliances, negotiating treaties, and assessing potential threats. The Magister Militum is responsible for the security of member nations, supervision of Elysium's wars, advising the Consul on the military readiness, and coordinating military assistance between members. The Praetor Urbanus is responsible for setting admission and membership requirements, recruiting, background checking, assisting the Consul with internal public relations, and ensuring the mutual support and friendship of member nations. The Haruspex is responsible for gathering intelligence critical to the security of Elysium. Other duties include aiding the Praetor Urbanus with background checks and monitoring of membership. The Quaestor Maximus is responsible for the economic growth and financial security of Elysium. The member nations of Elysium shall be organized under the direction of the Quaestor Maximus. The Quaestor Maximus is responsible for organizing aid in both peace and war, as well as instating any necessary economic programs toward the goals set by the Consul. Section 5: Order of Succession In the event the Consul is removed, the following is the line of succession. 1. Magister Equitum 2. Praetor Augur 3. Magister Militum 4. Haruspex 5. Praetor Urbanus 6. Quaestor Maximus Cabinet members may appoint a substitute for their role in case they expect to be temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, the Consul may appoint a substitute who is subject to confirmation by a vote in favor or against by the alliance membership, said vote posted within 48 hours of the appointment and lasting two days. Article II: Charter Protection Section 1: The Tribunes In order to preserve the integrity of the Charter, three permanent Tribunes will be appointed upon ratification of the document. The Tribunes will be able to authorize changes to the charter. The Tribunes may veto any Charter change with a unanimous vote. The veto can be overturned by a 2/3rd majority of the voting membership. In the event a Tribune needs to be removed, the process is either for the Consul to issue a vote, which requires ¾ affirmation of the voting members, or for the membership to start a petition of 30% of current members to vote for a 2/3 required majority for removal. Section 2: Voting Protocols *A: Any member nation may make a motion to amend the Charter. Such motion requires the three Tribunes to vote 2/3 in favor to be brought before the Consul. *B: It is the right of the Consul to enter into and dissolve binding treaties between Elysium and other entities for the good of the alliance. The Consul must notify the membership immediately upon entering into or dissolving any treaty with any other nation, alliance, or alliances, along with a rationale for the particular action. After one week, the membership may petition to hold a vote to veto any treaty. A petition signed by 10% of the membership will trigger a veto vote, requiring a 2/3rds vote of the membership to successfully veto a treaty. Once ratified for two weeks, a treaty may no longer be vetoed by the membership, and may only be dissolved by the Consul. The Consul will make a good faith effort to inform the cabinet and membership of any treaties being negotiated except in extraordinary cases. Article III: Member Ranks and Privileges *A. Elysium wishes to provide the opportunity for every member nation to attain any rank or position in the alliance, and encourages all nations to work towards earning any position to which they aspire. Some positions will require significant amounts of effort and competency; it is the duty of every member to serve to the best of their ability. *B. Membership of any base member can be removed by a petition of 10% starting a successful 2/3 vote for removal. Government members must be reduced to base member before a membership removal petition. *C. The Consul may initiate a vote for termination of membership. The vote shall require a majority in favor from the Cabinet. *D. Dual membership in other alliances is not permitted. *E. Every member in good standing has a right to leave in peace. Article IV: War and Nuclear Weapons Section 1: War *A: Elysium seeks peace between its members and other nations of the world. All offensive wars must be cleared by the Magister Militum. *B: Should a member nation be attacked, all Elysium members pledge to mobilize the entirety of their military and economic resources in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities as directed by the Magister Militum. *C. In times of peace all Elysium nations are required to follow the directives of the Defense Ministry in regards to any measures required to maintain military readiness. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons *A: Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by Elysium. Member nations are highly encouraged to maintain maximum nuclear levels. *B: Use of first strike nuclear weapons requires the proper authorization from the Magister Militum. If a member nation is attacked by a nuclear weapon, they are authorized to retaliate with any and all weapon systems available against the offender. Article V: Ratification Signed by the founding members of Elysium on the 15th of December 2007, ''mhawk, Beernuts, Gravedigger, Ayrrie ='Wars Fought'= FAN War On January 4th, Fan attacked TORN in an attempted update blitz. Being allies with TORN, Elysium counter attacked many FAN nations immediately after update to help alleviate any pressure that FAN was putting on TORN. "You're Doing It Wrong" War In an attempt to prevent bobery, a black team senator that was found to be spying on BAPS, from going into peace mode, mhawk declared war on him. If bobery was to become a rogue senator in peace mode, it could affect anyone on the black sphere and Elysium would not sit idly by and wait for that to happen. Tumin, MoFA for BAPS at the time, tried to talk mhawk out of the war not only with very little tact, but also in Elysium's public IRC channel. This is where the famous "YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG" line comes from as Tumin tried to tell mhawk that he was, in fact, doing it wrong. Not much longer after this conversation, bobery nuked mhawk and sanctioned Elysium's top three nations (Turkey, Yeman and mhawk). 67 pages of MSN logs soon surfaced where multiple BAPS members, including Tumin, helped and encouraged the nuke and sanction that bobery gave out. This was the final straw for BAPS. Elysium, along with Valhalla, Sparta, TPF (and their OPP) and Molon Labe declared war on January 6th.